Eden
by Silver-Stampede
Summary: Knives is reminiscing about *spoiler*after his own fight with *spoiler*


Authors note~  
  
Quick little thing here, since I don't want you to lose interest in the story...  
  
It's right after the series ends, and its knives thinking to him for the most point. This isn't really dedicated to anyone, Except Mali, and Savage Garden.  
  
Key to understanding the story:  
  
Bold italics are the voice of Knives sub-concious  
  
Plain italics are knive's thoughts  
  
Plain text are actions…ect..  
  
Eden  
  
By: Silver-Stampede  
  
  
  
It had been about a week now... since Knives had had his little battle there with Vash. Vash had buried "him" (who was really a random corpse who knives had stole from the morgue while looking for legato's body (which he never found....), wept, and  
  
Took off (probably to find the insurance girls) now Knives, sitting in his mansion was thinking about the things that'd happened the past week.  
  
  
  
Who would have known that I'd miss the blue haired freak. He was just a pitiful human.... a loyal pitiful human.... a beautiful, loyal, perfect specimen of human.... GET OVER IT KNIVESY!!! Oh.... what I'd give to hear his voice in my mind, instead of a lone man's cries of insanity and the ever present echo in response. Knives sighed and looked around...I miss him...I actually miss him. Why, Why couldn't it have been me that died, I'd have gone willingly, Now Vash thinks I'm dead, and Legato's gone...I'm the only one who'll ever care about me again...get a grip Knives...you're cracking up.... he was a human...you hear me.... a HUMAN, No better than that wretched woman.... REM SAVEREM...Rem....the woman who took my brother's heart and made him blind to reality. Well, Vashie, you killed a one winged butterfly.... how does it feel?  
  
  
  
Knives looked at his leg, there was a small scar there from one of his encounters with Vash. Even I am not immaculate anymore, But I tried.... you know I tried...CAN YOU HEAR YOUSELF? YOU SOUND LIKE ONE OF THEM...It wouldn't have been so bad if, I couldn't hear all the things he was saying, "Give me the gift of nothingness. Give me death" Makes me wonder if he really did want all that or if it was because of me. I don't know which would make me feel better about all of it. But that's not the worst thing...it's what he said to me, me alone...it was his brains last effort, his last unspoken words, " S-Sorry to have failed you master...." Then I saw it.... in his eyes, he gave a small smile and "I...L--" and then.... he was gone. Perhaps those words weren't for me, or it's possible he meant to say "I Loved Midvalley" Or, "I Loved you but you turned me away you bastard." Either way.... neither of those would have changed my opinion of him, not even if I'd known-How could you love HIM? HE was a SPIDER.... NO! He was more than a spider, HE WAS A ONE WINGED BUTTERFLY!!!! If only I could find his body.... I could heal him...I know I could...No, you know you couldn't.... it's too late. Knives looked down to find his shirt was soaking wet...He'd actually been crying....  
  
  
  
He didn't even get a proper burial.... Nothing for me to even remember him by.... How could I have let him face Vash...? I knew he couldn't hurt Vash.... He's too much a part of me...his loyalty killed him...NO....YOU KILLED HIM KNIVES!.... I...killed him.... Oh.... Legato.... What I'd give to.... just to see you.... I'd give you my right arm.... you'd be immortal; you'd be a two winged butterfly.... I'd be just like Vash...a one winged butterfly.... unable to fly.... you'd be an eight legged butterfly.... beautiful...YOU'D GIVE UP YOUR ONLY ADVANTAGE OVER VASH TO GIVE NEW LIFE TO A SPIDER? I'm going to die alone...Holy shit.... I'm going to die alone.... that dream I had but pushed out of my mind is never going to happen...the one where Legato's holding me, and I'm just ageing away into nothing.... How could I have been so heartless?  
  
  
  
Knives was now wandering around the room, looking hastily into each mirror...inspecting his puffy eyes and tear streaked face ...Why did I treat him like this? How could I have seen that he wasn't just another spider, but a one winged butterfly...A tear slid down Knive's cheek.... I cant believe I was so cold...Legato, Legato Bluesummers.... Just thinking his name gave Knives chills.... Legato.... Knives had completely dissolved into deep sobs...  
  
  
  
Knives Pulled himself up into a chair that sat with a desk, knowing what he had to do, he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote slowly:  
  
" Dear Vash,  
  
Ahh...Brother...by the time this has reached your beautiful Aqua eyes, I'll Actually be dead. It's Important for you to know that infact you, did NOT kill me, however I wish you had. No, you killed the only person who loved me, LEGATO BLUESUMMERS. I'm on my way to see him...I cant bear life without him...So goodbye little brother....  
  
"I won't make the same mistake twice."-Now it's my turn to say that.  
  
Love always,  
  
Millions Knives  
  
PS: See you in Eden."  
  
  
  
Then Knives put the letter in his pocket and headed for his grave. Knowing that Vash would eventually go there, he placed it in the little door in his tombstone. Then, for the first time in a long time Knives felt somewhat satisfied. Legato, I'll be there soon... and then he headed home.  
  
  
  
Lying in his bed, with a very dull knife, I love you Legato…he slit his throat.  
  
  
  
A few moments later Knives came to. He looked around, he was still in his room. Why am I not in Eden? He reached up and felt his neck….no blood…no scar…Sadly he got up and opend his bedroom door only to find Legato, standing before him, tears streaming down his face.  
  
*Welcome to Eden Master* 


End file.
